


May your days be merry and bright

by PerlaNegra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Iron Man 3, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Slash, Prologue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera Navidad del Capi en el siglo XXI.</p><p>Escrito para el concurso de drabbles de la comunidad de FB "Stony - You gave me a home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	May your days be merry and bright

**Author's Note:**

> Canon dentro del MCU hasta la mitad de IronMan3. Post-The Avengers, pre-El Soldado del Invierno.
> 
> Esto posiblemente es el prólogo de un fic mucho, mucho más largo.
> 
> Mi agradecimiento a Cuqui por leer primero y darle el visto bueno :)

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. No podía creer que se dejara manipular tan fácilmente por Natasha. No podía dar crédito a estar realizando tareas tan triviales cuando todavía solía despertar cada mañana pensando que todo lo vivido en ese siglo XXI no había sido más que una espeluznante pesadilla, y que, si cerraba los ojos muy apretados y le rogaba a Dios, al abrirlos se encontraría de regreso a su tiempo.

Pero no era así. Por más que anhelara volver atrás, su realidad estaba ahí. Su situación parecía permanente, deprimente y sinsentido. Era ridículo.

Ridículo porque iba a ser Navidad en un par de días. Y Steve, con el espíritu festivo a niveles bajo cero, todavía más abajo que los grados centígrados que congelaban el clima en Washington, no había tenido más remedio que ceder un poco ante la presión de Natasha de "celebrar" las fiestas como Dios manda. La chica parecía haberse tomado bastante en serio la orden de Fury de "echarle un ojo" a Steve (era gracioso si imaginabas a Fury diciendo eso) por lo que Nat se había vuelto como su sombra, pero no de manera molesta. A esas alturas, Steve tenía que reconocer que si no hubiera sido por su constante compañía, seguramente él ya habría perdido la cordura. Así que por eso, por agradecimiento, había aceptado que Nat lo llevara a una granja de pinos donde Steve terminó "alquilando" uno pequeñito que tenía su raíz dentro de una maceta.

—Así lo devuelves terminando las fiestas y él continúa viviendo su tranquila vida de pino —dijo ella—. En tus tiempos, el mundo no tenía ese ánimo ecológico de rentar árboles vivos en vez de arrancarlos de la tierra, ¿a qué no?

—No —respondió Steve con una sonrisa triste—, porque tampoco habíamos arrasado con las selvas húmedas, ni provocado el calentamiento global.

— _Touché_  —admitió Nat—. Te estás poniendo al día.

Steve se encogió de hombros. Era lo que intentaba. Después de todo, le sobraba tiempo y  _necesitaba_ ocupar su mente en algo más que añoranzas.

* * *

Pasaba del mediodía y nevaba copiosamente cuando Natasha lo dejó en su apartamento, no sin antes haber hecho una parada en un supermercado gigantesco donde obligó a Steve a comprar adornos, luces y otras chucherías de la temporada. A Steve lo agobiaba la enormidad de las tiendas modernas, el inagotable surtido de cosas, el insaciable consumismo que ahora asolaba a sus compatriotas. Habiéndose criado en tiempos de la Depresión, Steve jamás habría imaginado que se podía vivir en semejante abundancia. Abrumado, permitió que Nat eligiera lo que ella prefiriera mientras él se escapaba a una tiendita de artículos de segunda mano. Ahí, a pesar de las risitas burlescas de su amiga —quien murmuraba "para eso está el iPod"—, Steve se había comprado un viejo disco de vinilo con villancicos, grabado en los años de la postguerra.

Bing Crosby intentaba hacerle llevadera aquella tarde al ritmo de su "Blanca Navidad".

Apretó los labios mientras colocaba una serie de luces alrededor del pino, intentando no pensar que pronto sería el aniversario luctuoso de Bucky, a quien había perdido en un enero de hacía casi tres cuartos de siglo.

Para él, como si hubiera sido ayer. Hacía unos meses, en realidad.

 _"May your days be merry and bright…",_ le deseaba Crosby. Irreal.

Suspiró con fuerza para no derrumbarse, atormentándose por millonésima ocasión al pensar en su amigo caído y no sólo en él, sino en todos sus conocidos de aquella vida pasada. Frustrado, dejó el árbol a medio adornar y quitó el disco con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que la aguja rayara la superficie, arruinándola. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Steve caminó hacia la televisión y oprimió directamente el botón en la pantalla… Siempre olvidaba que era un aparato con tecnología Stark y que podía simplemente  _ordenarle_ en voz alta que se encendiera.

—Te viene tan bien a ti, Capi, con eso de que te pone dar órdenes —le había dicho Tony aquel día de hacía unos meses, cuando Steve se había instalado en Washington D.C. para trabajar con SHIELD. Tony se había pasado a hacerle algunos regalos, entre ellos, aquella TV de última generación. Le cerró un ojo, y Steve, en vez de cohibirse, le respondió, siguiéndole el juego:

—¿Y a ti te pone recibirlas, Stark?

Estaba seguro de que el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Tony y la manera en que evitó verlo a los ojos, no había sido su imaginación.

Aquel día había sido el primero y el único en que Steve había vuelto a ver a Tony después de la batalla de Nueva York. Separados por todo lo ancho del país, Tony vivía para sus asuntos en el soleado California mientras Steve se había quedado en la fría y ventosa costa noreste sirviéndole a la patria. Sólo sabía de Tony cuando éste salía en las noticias. Y lo hacía constantemente, más de lo que Steve consideraría prudente, pero, ¿quién era él para opinar lo que debía ser la vida de Tony Stark?

Por lo mismo, Steve no se sorprendió tanto de que, apenas al encender la TV, fuera la cara de Tony la que dominara la pantalla. Tony estaba afuera de lo que parecía ser un hospital, rodeado de periodistas y bastante cabreado. Steve, olvidándose de todo lo demás, subió el volumen para enterarse de qué estaba pasando.

Debajo de la imagen de Tony, la televisora ponía "Reacción de Stark al ataque terrorista al Teatro Chino".

—… mi nombre es Tony Stark y no te tengo miedo —decía Tony de manera innecesaria; Steve dudaba que existiese alguien en América que no supiera su nombre—. Sé que eres un cobarde, así que he decidido que ya estás muerto, amigo.

Diciendo eso, Tony se quitó las gafas y Steve se sorprendió de la rabia y el dolor que centelleaban en su mirada. Se acercó más a la tele; no entendía nada: ni el motivo del enojo de Tony ni a quién demonios estaba amenazando de muerte. Intentó atar cabos… ¿Ataque terrorista, decía? Últimamente se habían reportado varios ataques con bombas atribuidos a un tal Mandarín. ¿Sería posible que Tony estuviese inmiscuido en eso?

—Y en caso de que fueras hombre, esta es mi dirección —continúo hablando Tony y, ante el supremo horror de Steve, el grandísimo imbécil le dio a la Prensa el domicilio de su casa en Malibú.

Steve jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¡Pero si serás idiota! —gritó.

Se sacó el móvil y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, marcó al teléfono de Tony. No le respondió; lo mandó directo al buzón. Maldiciendo, Steve cambió de táctica y se comunicó con Fury.

Éste, al contrario de él, estaba bastante a sus anchas.

Le dijo a un estupefacto Steve que no pasaba nada nuevo que el señor Stark no hubiese afrontado antes, que el muy bocón se había echado la soga al cuello porque jamás escuchaba un consejo. Steve ahogó un reclamo y preguntó por qué Tony estaba involucrado con el Mandarín en primer lugar. Fury explicó que Tony había reaccionado así porque, en el ataque al Teatro Chino, su guardaespaldas y amigo, un tal Happy, había resultado mal herido. Cuando Steve sugirió que SHIELD debía proteger a Tony, Fury dijo:

—No podemos meternos, este es un asunto de terrorismo que no compete a SHIELD. Despreocúpate, Capitán, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Tiene juguetitos de sobra para su defensa personal y además, el ejército lo apoya. ¿Recuerdas al Coronel Rhodes?

Steve no se quedó ni conforme ni tranquilo, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Colgó el teléfono, lo arrojó a una mesa y apagó la TV. Incapaz de soportar el encierro y el silencio, salió a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta.

No pudo dejar de pensar en Tony y en su manía de meterse en problemas. Intentó llamar un par de veces más y Tony continuó sin responder, lo que sólo incrementaba su desasosiego. Le costó dominar aquel curioso instinto de protección que lo asolaba justo cuando se trataba de Tony y sólo de Tony; instinto que lo hacía querer robarse un quinjet y volar a Los Ángeles aunque sea sólo para verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

¿Desde qué momento se sentía así por Tony y por qué? ¿Era porque se trataba del hijo de Howard? ¿O porque Tony casi dio la vida por todos ellos, porque lo vieron caer del cielo pensando que estaba muerto? Steve no se había sentido así por nadie nunca antes, y estaba seguro de que Stark se reiría a carcajadas si llegaba a descubrir que Steve tenía  _esa_ debilidad por él.

Se pasó toda aquella tarde recordando los momentos que había vivido con Tony en Nueva York y lo mucho que había aprendido a respetarlo y apreciarlo. Esperaba que todo se solucionara satisfactoriamente, no quería ni imaginar que le sucediese algo malo.

_Y justo en esta época del año. Justo tan cerca de lo de Buck._

Decidió volver a llamarle al día siguiente y, con esa idea en mente, se fue a dormir.

* * *

El día siguiente, el día de Nochebuena, del supuesto día en que todo es blanco y feliz, Steve descubrió que ese mundo moderno de pronto se volvía peor que nunca antes.

En el diario se anunciaba a ocho columnas el ataque terrorista a la mansión de Tony. En él, éste había desaparecido sin dejar huella.

Se presumía muerto.

El periódico resbaló de las manos de Steve mientras un dolor y una furia sin precedentes se apoderaban de su ánimo, de su alma y de su cuerpo.

* * *

Llegó a los cuarteles en cuestión de minutos. Subió a buscar a Fury, encontrándose a Natasha en el camino. Ella trató de atajarlo pero él ni siquiera la volteó a ver.

—¡Stark está muerto y es nuestra culpa! —le gritó a Nick en cuanto abrió la puerta de la gigantesca oficina. Natasha entró enseguida—. Fury, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a no brindarle protección después de todo lo que él…?

Fury, con rostro impasible, levantó una mano, ordenándole silencio.

—Tranquilo, Capitán. Stark no está muerto.

Steve sintió que volvía a la vida, que de nuevo podía respirar. ¿Sería cierto? Una parte de él se resistía a creer aunque deseaba que fuera verdad.

—¿No?

—No —continuó Fury mirándolo inquisitivamente—. Pepper Potts se comunicó para avisarnos que recibió un mensaje de Stark. Está vivo aunque en paradero desconocido.

—En paradero desconocido —repitió Steve incrédulo. Fury sólo alzó las cejas. Steve sabía que no tenía caso preguntar—. Pido días de licencia, señor. Voy a buscar a Tony para ayudarlo —dijo y salió a grandes zancadas de ahí.

—Capitán Rogers… —comenzó a decir Fury, pero Steve lo ignoró.

Pasó junto a Nat y la miró con ojos suplicantes. Ella fingió no darse cuenta pero Steve la conocía bien. Nat sabía qué era lo que acababa de pedirle.

Apenas llegó a su motocicleta estacionada, cuando arribó el mensaje a su móvil.

_"Rose Hill, Tennessee."_

Enseguida llegó otro.

_"Pero no creo que Stark te necesite, sabe trabajar solo. Sólo vas a perder tu tiempo. Además, es Nochebuena. Iba a llevarte cena a tu apartamento."_

Steve arqueó las cejas mientras investigaba en su GPS qué camino tenía que seguir para llegar a Rose Hill. El aparato decía 8 horas de camino; él haría la mitad.

Se subió a su moto y le mandó un mensaje a Nat.

_"Cierto, es Nochebuena. Y justamente por eso mismo. No veo mejor manera de pasarla que ayudando a uno de los pocos amigos que tengo aquí."_

Steve arrancó la moto y se largó de ahí, la determinación brillando en sus ojos azules e indicándole el mejor camino a seguir. Stark estaba verdaderamente loco pero él no se quedaba atrás. Quizá por eso chocaban tanto pero al mismo tiempo, se atraían como imán.

Y quizá, al final, esa Navidad no sería tan mala como había temido. Le venía bien tener algo que hacer, aunque fuera lidiar con el ególatra de Stark.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió mientras pensaba en él.  

**Author's Note:**

> La frase de la canción significa en español: "Que tus días sean felices y brillantes".


End file.
